


Burn or be Burned

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Bondage, Chubby Reader, Collar, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Possessive Grillby, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Grillby was a powerful man, and few people crossed him. When someone challenges his authority, you become the prize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request! 
> 
> Anon: Read your Bitter and Sweet as well as your Good Kitty stories, they were both really good. Would you be able to write a Underswap!Papyrus x Chubby reader or a Underfell!Grillby x chubby reader with yandere or possessive elements?
> 
> Ended up doing the Grillby x Reader.

You leaned your head against the bar, listening to the rowdy chatter of the bar patrons, the clink and tumble of glasses, and the popping sizzle of food cooking on the griddle. It was damn near soothing after working your shift at the library. The place was quieter than a graveyard, and had just as many living visitors. A clink of a glass, and a glimmer of hot pink caught your attention, and you sat up. Sitting in front of you was a drink, from the floating glitter in the shot glass, you guessed it was one of Grillby's infused drinks. 

You glanced around, looking for the flaming bartender, but he was no where to be seen. Did he drop it off and keep going? Grillby was a lot of things, and a focused business man was one of them. The monster didn't even acknowledge her existence until the after dinner rush, and that was in an hour. You picked up the shot glass, letting the cold glass chill your thick fingers, before leaning over the side of the bar and dumping the contents into a basin. A choked growl came from beside her. "The hell?"

You set the glass on the bar and turned to face the monster. It was a rabbit monster, blind in one eye and far too skinny to be healthy. "Was that yours?"

"No!" He spat. "That was yours!"

You tilted your head to the side and thumbed the glass. "Really? Si-Grillby didn't give it to me, and I didn't order it."

"No, ya see the guy in the corner?" You glanced over to where the rabbit's ear was stretched. Sitting at a table all by himself was a skeletal monster, he had a cigarette in his teeth, and a lab coat draped over his shoulders. "That's W.D. Gaster, the royal scientist. He gave ya his drink with one of them magic hand things he's got."

"So...?"

The rabbit snorted. "Ya probably just insulted him. Throwin' some good pine heart vodka into the challenge basin. Ya fucking crazy."

You just shrugged and leaned against the bar again, propping your head into your arms. You were glad you dumped the drink now. While your initial reason was due to poison, six months underground taught you never to accept drinks you didn't order, but the actual reason was worse. Having some random stranger buy you a drink was not a good thing for your health. No sane resident of Snowdin would dare to try, so this guy must be from 'out of town'. That meant he didn't know about the ...arrangement, you had with Grillby.

A startled yelp broke you from your thoughts, and you sat up again, just to see the scientist sitting next to you. The rabbit monster was on the wooden floor, clutching his skull. "Um...Will he be okay?"

The skeleton blinked, yeah that was a thing, before glancing down at the rabbit. "I assure you that he will be fine, my Dear. It's little more than a bump to the head." 

 "Oh." 

You both sit in awkward silence for a moment, before your new seat mate extended an eerily thin skeletal hand. "I am called Gaster, and you are?"

You glanced around the bar, and noticed a flicker of violet flames on the other side of the room, turned away from you. Your fingers gently curled around the skeletal hand, and you turned back to the monster. "Nice to meet you, but um...I really can't talk to you."

"And why is that?"

"Um..." 

The heat in the room rose considerably, and you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. "Because she belongs to me."

You dropped Gaster's hand, and turned to look back at the fire elemental. He was leaning against the bar with his elbows propped up, and eyes holding their usual deadpan look behind his rectangular glasses. How had he managed to get here so quickly?!

Gaster chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, it's surprising to see you have a human pet. I thought S-12 was lying, but apparently I was wrong."

"Should it surprise you? I have an eye for rare things, Dr. Gaster, and a human is a rarity indeed." He gestured towards you. "Beautiful, yes? That soul of hers can light up a room when she wants it to, perhaps you need a demonstration?"

You flinched at that, but neither man seemed to notice. Gaster reached a hand into his pocket and flung a few gold coins onto the table. They were large and had a trident printed on them. You only saw those when S-12 and his brother came around to pay off their tab. "I'll give you three thousand gold for her."

Any conversation in the bar suddenly stopped. All eyes now on the three of you. You could practically hear your own heartbeat at this point. No one had dared to try and take you away, not even the ambitious Captain of the Royal Gaurd. Everyone had basically ignored your existence when Grillby took you in, only interacting with you when they had to. Having someone just waltz in and demand to buy you was something straight out of some of those weird 'what if' scenarios monsters liked to come up with.

 Grillby stared at the coins before snorting and pushing them away, and into the challenge basin. "She's not for sale."

"And why not?"

"Didn't I tell you already, she's mine." He reached forward and grabbed you by your hair. A whimper escaped your lips as the edge of the bar dug into your stomach. It was the first time you were actually happy to be a plus sized gal. The fire elemental ignored it as he ripped off your scarf and exposed a bright red collar. It had a gold clasp, and a tag that had Grillby's name and address etched on it. "I own her, Doctor. And a few gold coins isn't going to convince me of the contrary."

"So you need more then? I have three used up experiments back at the lab." He said cooly. "I can give them to you before we harvest their souls."

"If I wanted mutants I'd take in your clones."

The two men stared each other down. You curled your fingers into fists, but didn't dare argue. It was degrading being seen as nothing but property, but it was needed for survival. Until you could get out of this hell hole and go to the surface. Clearly, staying with Grillby was the better option, at least he seemed to care for you.

Gaster sighed and waved a hand. "Fine, Grillby, keep your human." He got off his stool and smoothed out his coat. "But there will come a time when you can't hold sway over us forever. I am working on something, and when it's finished, your position of power will end." The skeleton tipped his head toward you. "Good night, miss."

You watched the skeleton slip out of the bar, and into the cold. The bar remained silent for a few moments, before Grillby pushed you away, causing you to stumble backwards. "Go upstairs, I'll be up soon." 

As soon as the words left his lips, the bar returned back to its gloomy yet chatty atmosphere. You carded a hand through your hair with a sigh, and went to the small stairwell built into the corner. 

It was gonna be a long night. 

* * *

Four hours.

That's how long you'd been sitting on Grillby's bed, butt naked, and staring at the same four walls. You hadn't expected him to just up and close the bar,  it had expected him to come a lot sooner. You flipped from your back onto your stomach, your legs hanging off the side of the bed. You were starting to get hungry now, maybe you could ask Grillby to cook for you later. The man wasn't fond of cooking g outside work,  it if you did a good job tonight, maybe you could change his mind.

As your thoughts devolved into a pizza wet dream, the door to the room opened with a soft groan. You jerked up and scrambled into a proper sitting position on the bed. In walked the flame elemental, his hands already working on his cuffs and a puff of steam escaping his mouth. He glanced towards you and the white flames of his eyes flickered. He shut the door behind him and it locked with a low click. 

You scooted over on the bed so he had room to sit down. He seemed to appreciate this as his flames crackles a bit, a few reaching out from his exposed arms to caress your skin. They didn't burn you, or if they did you were long used to it. The flames wrapped around your arms and jerked your forward and into the flame elemental's lap. You landed on your belly, but didn't dare complain as warm hands caressed your ass. "Honestly, Precious. No matter what I do, you keep luring trouble past my doors." You stifled a gasp when his hand trailed downward towards your pussy lips. "Bringing strange men into your lover's home. I'm sure that's a capital offense."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"It's not your fault." His hand trailed back to your ass, before the warmth was remove entirely. "You're a human in a world full of monsters, of course they all want to take you from me. But, that doesn't excuse you from entertaining them, Precious." With that a sharp slap filled the air, and pain blossomed on your left ass cheek. "Count them out for me, understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

Another burst of pain and heat exploded against your ass, and like the obedient submissive you were, you counted it out. Each smack was placed on a different part of your ass, and the place was rubbed gently, as if he was memorizing every strike. Once he reached the magic number of twenty, he had yet to go beyond that, he carefully sat you up so you straddled his lap. Warm fingers carefully cupped your ass, and white flames stared you down. "If the doctor ever comes back, don't speak to him. I don't want to punish you again."

"Yes, sir." You gently reached out and caressed the flames along his cheek. A low growl rumbled through his chest, and the flames reached out and curled around your fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are." He leaned forward, his hot breath blew over your face, reminding you of a hair dryer. "You're so precious to me. If he had taken you..." The flames around your fingers burned hotter making you whimper, but you didn't dare retract your hand. "But that won't happen now. You're mine, my precious darling."

He pressed his face to yours, and a slit appeared where his mouth would be. Flames gently caressed your lips and it felt like you were kissing him. You leaned forward, and gently snuck your tongue inside. A long flame wrapped around it and sucked. You moaned, and let you left hand trail down his face, to his neck, all the way to his chest. When you both separated for precious air, you pinched his shirt and tugged. "You're so anxious to begin, aren't you?"

He picked you up and set you on the bed. He took of his shoes and socks, and set stripped off his black button down. He flicked the button to his pants and nodded to you. "Spread your legs."

You hiked your feet up until your heels touched your ass, and spread your thighs. You shuddered as he climbed back onto the bed, his face bending down to be level with your cunt. He took two fingers and spread your pussy lips apart, presenting you to him. He seemed utterly entranced by your entrance even if he'd seen it a hundred times by now. "Beautiful."

A single flame snaked out of Grillby's mouth, and prodded at your clit. You gasped and clutched at the blankets, aware that he did not give you permission to touch him. The flame was delightfully warm, and somehow was solid enough to put enough pressure like a real tongue. The appendage slapped at the bundle of nerves, sending bursts of pleasure up and down your spine. You arched your back and moaned when you felt a pair of thick fingers work their way into your cunt. The temperature of his fingers sky rocketed, almost an uncomfortable warmth. "Sir-Hrk!"

He curled his fingers inside you and continued working on your clit. "I want you to cum for me, understand. If you do not cum now, you may not cum for the rest of the night." You clenched your insides around his fingers and grit your teeth. He picked up his pace and curled his tongue around your clit. "Darling, I gave you a command."

Oh God, you were so close. You stopped your own breathing and shut your eyes, trying to focus solely on the monster below you. The feel of his fingers dragging along your walls, and the steady burn of his tongue on your clit. Your toes began to curl and your lungs ached. Just as your walls began to flutter, Grillby removed himself from you completely. 

Your eyes flew open, and you swallowed in needed breaths. You watched the monster pull himself off the bed, and go to a cabinet on the other side of the room. "Didn't I say you could cum?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"But you didn't, so now you've lost the right." He opened the cabinet and rifled through it for a moment, before pulling out a pair of metal nipple clamps, a candle, and some heavy looking handcuffs. How they got that sort of thing in the Underground, was a complete mystery to you. He went back to the bed and gestured to your hands. You held them up, but kept your presented position. He picked them up and carefully clipped the handcuffs in place. They were just tight enough to feel, but didn't cut off the blood flow. "Hands above your head."

"Yes, Sir." You extended your arms and let then hit the pillows behind you. "Like this, Sir?"

"Perfect."

He looked over you and grabbed your left breast. A simple adjustment of his temperature and your nipples were perfectly erect. Gently he clipped on the first clamp, then repeated the process with the second one. The pain was sharp, but pleasant. Grillby pressed a hand over your heart and stared down at you, an unreadable expression on his non-descript face. "Your temperature is rising, you want me that badly? Or is it the need to cum? You never did get to finish, a shame since you're so giddy during this type of play."

He brought the candle close to your belly, and touched the wick. It sputtered to life, and blue wax slithered down the long candle. You licked your lips as it finally dripped off the candle and fell onto your stomach. The sizzling burn didn't hurt per se, it was like a sharp pinch on your stomach. You gasped and arched your back as several more drops splashed against your skin.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" He moved the candle up higher and shifted it closer to your chest. Three drops fell directly on your tits, causing you to call out for him. "No, my precious. You were disobedient. If you want me to change my mind, then you'll have your orgasm."

He sat back and unzipped his slacks, releasing a long girthy cock made entirely of purple flames. You pulled yourself into a kneeling position and reached up to grip his cock. You gasped and retreated when candle wax dripped onto your arm. "Keep going. You wanted to act like a filthy slut. I won't make this any easier for you."

You gripped his base again and slipped your mouth around the tip of his cock. Your skin jumped as candle wax dripped down your back. You gave a hard suck and slowly made your way down the shaft. His cock was probably the most solid part of his body, but consequently the hottest. Steam slithered through your mouth, and every time you released his dick, a billow of steam escaped your mouth. You looked up at your caretaker, face flushed a dark red and wax dripping onto your boobs. You slid your hand up and down his cock, mouth open and panting. You knew he liked it when you looked used, the only thing better would to be covered in his cum. 

You bent down again and relaxed your throat. In one go you managed to bring him all the way to the back of your throat. Your tongue lashed against the underside of his dick, and you gripped the part that wouldn't fit into your mouth. You felt his stomach flexing against your head, and the wax didn't always hit your skin. He was getting close now, and if you did good he would pound into you and bring you to orgasm. A warm hand gripped your hair and hauled you backwards, you released his dick with a pop and a cloud of steam. He furiously palmed his dick and stared down at you, his slit mouth turned upwards in a smirk. "Beg, slut. Beg for my cum."

You leaned forward, making sure to press your breasts together, and your back to arch at the perfect angle. "Please cum, Sir. I need your cum, it feels so good on me."

A strangled growl rumbled through the fire elemental, before a spurt of pale purple steam clung to your chest. It was sticky and thick, better than any normal cum from your human partners. Another spray hit your ribs, quickly followed to a layer to your thighs. Grillby leaned backwards on his hands, and watched you swipe a finger along your chest, staining it lavender. He outright moaned when you popped your finger into your mouth and sucked.

He moaned and extinguished the candle, letting it drop onto the floor. He extended a hand towards you. "Come here, darling."

You popped your finger out of your mouth, and crawled over to him, settling yourself into his lap. His cock pressed against your belly, a throbbing warmth that twitched as you leaned closer to him. He pressed his lips to your forehead, before hooking his hands under your thighs and twisting you around. Your back pressed against his chest, and his cock rubbed against your belly. His fingers trailed up to your ribs and he gave a gentle squeeze. "I want you to watch my cock impale you, Precious. You gasped as he lifted you up and pressed the head into your pussy. "It's the only one that will ever touch you. If I so much as see another man touch you, I will personally rectify it. Do you understand?"

Your hands squeezed the blanket between your thighs, as he dragged you down to sit on him properly. He stretched you so much, and was so hot that you were afraid he would burn the sensitive nerves. However watching the purple cock pull out of your pussy, and slowly slide back in made your mouth water. You hissed when he pulled at the chain connecting your nipple clamps, and you nodded your head vigorously. "Y-yes, Sir."

As if you flipped a switch, he began to rock into you at a hard pace. You watched his cock slide in and out of you, steam escaping your cunt and burned your thighs. It only served to drag you closer to your orgasm. Warm fingers trailed down to your waist and helped haul you up further, exposing more of his cock for your viewing pleasure. You had a kink, admittedly, for watching a cock plow into you. There was just something so erotic about watching a cock go in and out of your body, and seeing the dick twitch and spasm. While you couldn't see veins, you could see his flames twist and brighten as he fucked you senseless.

 "Sir." You carefully raised your hands and pressed your fingers to his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, a tongue slipping into your mouth. 

He dug his fingers into your flesh and held you close as he picked up the pace. You could feel his cock swelling, and flames dragged along your walls. Grillby released your mouth. "Say my name, Precious. Tell me who can bring you so close to the edge."

"You, Grillby."

Another sharp stab, and it ground against your G-spot. You arch your spine, but he doesn't relent. "Who will always keep you safe regardless of anyone else in the Underground."

"Y-You, Grillby."

You damn near screamed when he leaned you further back, and consistently rubbed against every nerve inside your pussy. "Who do you fucking belong to?"

"Ah, you Grillby!"

"Then cum for me, darling."

You clamped down on his dick, and repeated his name like a mantra as your orgasm wracked your body. A few quick pumps of his dick, and you felt him cum. It clung to your walls, and warmed your insides so well. Grillby raked his fingers up to your ribs, and gently pulsed heat through them. "You did so well darling. You're so beautiful when you're like this for me." 

You looked up at him, and pressed your lips to his cheek. The flames caressed your lips and tried to stay attached as you retreated from him. "Grillby...Why did Gaster-"

His lips pressed against yours again, this time raising in temperature enough to sting your mouth. "Don't talk about another man. You're mine darling, Gaster can try all he likes, but you're never leaving my side. Not for an experiment, not for another lover, or even the surface. You'll be mine, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> So a smut scene with Grillby. I was unsure how his cum should be like, and ended up going with a thick vapor at the last minute. Now it reminds me of spray paint. XD


End file.
